


Rainbow in the sky

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainbow, Sex, urodziny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean zabiera Cas'a na urodzinową niespodziankę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anya (AnyaMurdoch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts).



> Napisałam to kiedyś pod wpływem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PHhSY1L_ms jako spin-off do mojego dłuższego ff, który nigdy nie ujrzał światła dziennego, ale jako samotny tekst, chyba też się nadaje :D

And when the rain begins to fall

You`ll ride my rainbow in the sky

 

\- Daleko jeszcze?  
\- Kawałek. Wytrzymasz chwilę. - Dean jeknął ręką obejmował Anioła w pasie, a w drugiej niósł koszyk.  
\- Powiesz mi dokąd idziemy?  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz. Uważaj. - Brunet miał zasłonięte chustką oczy, przez co potykał się co chwilę o nierówny teren.  
\- Ale nie zostawisz mnie w lesie?  
\- Zwariowałeś? Z lasu mógłbyś sam trafić do domu – Łowca zaśmiał się widząc niepewną minę Kochanka. - Jesteśmy.

Odstawił koszyk i stanął za plecami Castiela. Powoli zdjął mu z oczu chustę i czekał na jego reakcję.

\- Dean... - Anioł odwrócił się do niego przodem i objął go całując czule.  
\- Podoba Ci się? - zapytał niepewnie.  
\- Jest cudownie. - splótł swoje palce z dłonią Łowcy. - Dziękuję. - cmoknął go jeszcze raz i odszedł kilka kroków rozglądając się.

Byli na łące na której zaczęła się ich wspólna historia. Wiosną to miejsce wyglądało jeszcze piękniej niż Castiel pamiętał.  
Ogromny zielony teren porośnięty kwiatami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy otaczał las.  
W górze słychać było śpiew ptaków, a nad łąką kręciła się cała masa kolorowych motyli.

Winchester zdążył rozłożyć na trawie koc i rozpakować koszyk piknikowy kiedy brunet usiadł koło niego. Dean podał mu lampkę szampana i złożył na jego szyi delikatny pocałunek.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie. - Anioł spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i nic nie mówiąc upił łyk z kieliszka. Oparł głowę na ramieniu partnera i wdychał jego zapach patrząc na to piękne miejsce. Łowca objął go pozwalając mu przytulić się do siebie. - Wiesz... długo nie miałem pomysłu co Ci dać. - Anioł oderwał wzrok od pszczoły która właśnie usiadła na jednym z kwiatów dosyć blisko nich i spojrzał na niego. - To znaczy... - zająknął się i mówił nie patrząc na niego – Jesteś tutaj ze mną, a ja nie wyobrażam sobie nic co mogłoby dać Ci tyle szczęścia ile ty mi dajesz i... jedyne co mogę Ci podarować to moja miłość... - Dean spłonął rumieńcem zmuszony do spojrzenia mu w oczy kiedy Castiel delikatnie dotknął jego podbródka. - Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego...  
\- Dziękuję Ci – Te dwa słowa wystarczyły mu, żeby wyrazić to co chciał przekazać. Zawarł w nich wszystko co czuł, wszystko co razem przeżyli. Dobre i złe chwile, które razem przezwyciężali i cieszyli się nimi dzięki swojej wzajemnej obecności. Tylko tymi słowami mógł pokazać mu, że nic innego nie jest mu potrzebne. Ciepło ukochanej osoby u boku sprawia, że nie może już wyobrazić sobie większego szczęścia. - Zabrałeś truskawki? - Dean uśmiechnął się tylko i cmoknął go w czoło.  
\- Zabrałem.

And I will catch you if you fall

You'll never have to ask me why.

 

Leżeli obok siebie na kocu. Na około leżały owoce których nie dali rady zjeść. Ich splecione dłonie spoczywały między nimi i wiązały ich ciała w jedno. Patrzyli jak po błękitnym niebie leniwie płynął białe puszyste obłoki, przybierające niemożliwe kształty. W pewnym momencie z tego stanu wyrwały ich niewielkie krople spadające w kilku miejscach. Ptaki pochowały się na czubkach drzew czując zbliżający się deszcz. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy mimo błękitnego nieba lunęła ulewa.  
\- Szybko! - Dean poderwał się, pomagając wstać Castielowi. Schylił się, żeby pozbierać rzeczy.  
\- Zostaw to! - Anioł pociągnął go w stronę zaparkowanej kawałek dalej Impali.  
Cali mokrzy wskoczyli na tylne siedzenie auta.  
\- Przepraszam Cię. W telewizji mówili, że nie będzie dzisiaj padać.  
\- Telewizja kłamie. - Cas zdjął przemoczoną koszulkę i rzucił ją na przednie siedzenie. - Zdejmij to – delikatnie chwycił dół koszulki łowcy zdejmując ją z niego – przeziębisz się... - Dean podniósł ręce ułatwiając mu to. W ich głowach odżyły wspomnienia ich pierwszej nocy spędzonej razem. Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, na tylnym siedzeniu, na którym się teraz znajdowali. Nic już nie musieli mówić. Ich ciała same wiedziały czego pragnął. Dłonie mężczyzn błądziły po swoich ciałach, to przyciągając się do siebie, to odpychając aby zdobyć jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Każda pieszczota była kolejnym niemym wyznaniem, jedynym sposobem dzięki któremu mogli przelać swoją miłość w czyn.  
Nie spieszyli się. Pozwalali sobie na nowo odkrywać swoje ciała, rozbudzając cały czas na nowo swoje pragnienia. Pocałunki jakie co jakiś czas sobie wykradali były delikatne i słodkie. Na ich ustach został jeszcze smak szampana i truskawek, powoli i delikatnie spijali go nawzajem ze swoich ust.  
Bez zbędnego pośpiechu pozbyli się reszty mokrych ubrań i nie mogąc już dłużej czekać złączyli się w jedno ciało.  
Odurzeni szczęściem, z głowami w których nadal szumiało szampanem poruszali się, zostawiając na swoich plecach ślady paznokci dające im poczucie rzeczywistości. Pijani swoją bliskością tonęli w pocałunkach i wzajemnych pieszczotach. Współgrali niczym jedno ciało, zupełnie zapominając o deszczu tłukącym w szyby zaparowanego od środka samochodu.  
Ich dłonie po raz kolejny tego dnia złączyły się w chwili największego uniesienia i pozostały razem kiedy ich ciała padły obok siebie wycieńczone tym upragnionym wysiłkiem.

 

And when the rain begins to fall

I'll be the sunshine in your life

 

Minęło jeszcze kilka minut zanim deszcz przestał do końca padać, a oni w tym czasie zdążyli ochłonąć. Pozbierali swoje rzeczy i ubrali, raz za razem zerkając na siebie i chłonąc nawzajem wzrokiem swoje ciała.  
\- Spójrz – Anioł wskazał ręką w niebo – Nad nimi wisiała ogromna, mieniąca się wszystkimi kolorami tęcza.  
Łąka zroszona deszczem odbijała teraz jeszcze piękniej promienie słoneczne rozświetlając to miejsce. Ptaki i motyle również wyszły ze swoich kryjówek znów latając nad ich głowami i pośpiewując wesoło.  
Castiel przylgnął do ukochanego patrząc w niebo.  
\- Kocham Cię.  
\- Żyję już kilka tysięcy lat.  
\- To nawet sexowne, że jesteś starszy. - Dean puścił do niego oczko, kiedy ten lekko go stuknął.  
\- Chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć, że to moje najlepsze urodziny. - Łowca złożył na jego ustach jeszcze jeden pocałunek.  
\- Musimy się już zbierać.  
Kiedy spakowali wszystkie rzeczy Cas zatrzymał się jeszcze zanim wsiadł do auta.  
\- Dean...  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Ja też Cię Kocham.

 

You know that we can have it all

And everything will be allright.


End file.
